Guilt
by Whovian of a Thousand Words
Summary: Mirrors are designed to reflect what is in front of them. Reflections are in every way the same, but completely opposite.


******THIS WAS FROM MY OTHER ACCOUNT, R. E. Nightt WHICH ALREADY HAS BEEN/WILL BE DELETED.**

**THIS. WILL. BE. DARK.**

**It's the revised version. I had a break down somewhat similar to this, so… That's where that came from. Yeah… AWKWARD. Quote of the day!**

**"Joey: No, you screwed everything up last time! - Heart: And I could very well screw it up this time!"**

_Starship © StarKid Productions, 2011_

* * *

A familiar face looked at her from inside the locker room mirror. She recognized it, but at the same time, the image of herself was a total stranger. The same chocolate brown eyes stared back at her; the same scowl lay on her mouth; the same damn height, even. But Mirror Taz was different in the sense that she was exactly what she looked like on the day of her quinceañera. She took a step closer to real Taz.

"You're dead you know." She hissed. Taz inhaled a sharp, shaky breath and staggered backwards. Her mirror self took another step. "The person you should've been is dead. You should've died in that battle." Taz tripped and fell on her back. She scrambled back towards the wall.

"You stay away from me! You're not me!" She yelled, pointing at the doppelganger.

Mirror Taz cracked an evil grin. "Oh but I am. You cheated Death, Tazzie*—"

"Don't call me that!" She snarled. Taz moaned and gripped her temples. Her head was throbbing, it felt like she was going to explode. "You can't call me that!" Tears streamed down her cheeks at the very sound of her father's nickname for her.

Mirror Taz walked out of the reflective prison and stood over the broken girl. "You should be dead."

"Stop it!" Voices began to swirl around her. They were whispering things and echoing eerily. The faces of her mother and father swam in her vision, glaring at her for not joining them. She tried to close her eyes and ears, but the voices and faces wouldn't stop.

"Mother and Father hate you, you know. You were going to be together again, a happy family. But you cheated them of eternal bliss—"

"No!"

"—and condemned them to the horrid vision of their daughter being taken back."

"No, stop it!" Taz's mind was melting. The voices hissed and jeered; her world was spinning. Mirror Taz sneered and mocked her. Taz screamed at the pain in her head. Her brain seemed to swell against the sides of her skull. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She yelled, crying and begging. She stood and ran to the mirror. "Leave me ALONE!" She smashed the mirror with her fist. Spider webs of broken glass flew up the mirror and came raining down on her, shattering more and cutting her skin. The voices stopped with a hush like a candle being blown out. Taz breathed in and out forcefully, as if she had just run a marathon.

"Cheater!" The Mirror Taz was back. Her eyes were made of fire as she grabbed real Taz from behind. Her fingers curled around Taz's windpipe. Her hands flew to her throat. "Liar! Cheat! False! Death will claim you!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Taz wrenched the ghostly white hands off her neck and ran into the area with the toilet stalls. The tormenting voices were back. More mirrors lined the walls "NO!" Taz shrieked and punched every one of them. Both left and right hand knuckles were bleeding. Now the voices were gone again. Mirror Taz vanished in a swirl of smoke.

Broken pieces of mirror littered the floor and cracked as Taz walked across them. She stared blankly ahead, eyes un-moving from whatever was in front of her. She tripped over her own foot and fell into the pool of mirror shards. They punctured her skin and made her bleed; but she wasn't fazed. Taz just lay there, hyperventilating and sobbing.

And then her world was black.

Commander Up strolled out of the locker room with his towel slung over his shoulder and his gym bag in hand. As he sauntered past the women's locker room, he heard muffled screams and the sound of shattering glass. Confused and worried, Up opened the door and hurried in. No one but Taz was supposed to be in there. What was going on?

He entered the main part of the locker room and saw the shards of a shattered mirror all over the floor. Small droplets of blood led a trail to the stalls. Up gulped. "T-Taz?" He called. His feet crunched on the broken glass. The sound of his blood pumping roared in his ears. "Taz?" His voice sounded feeble. He slowly made his way to the corner where the main locker room and stalls met. The blood on the ground seemed to make a bigger and bigger trail. _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…_ Up's heart pounded as he slowly reached for the corner. Carefully, he looked around it.

"Taz!" He yelled and ran to her. She was lying in the mirror fragments with a small pool of her own blood formed around her. Up kneeled down and picked her up in his arms. "Taz, say something! Taz!"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she began screaming. "Get off! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Don't call me that name!" She wasn't there. She was someplace else. Up didn't let go, he just held her tighter to his chest. She continued thrash and yell. But still, he held on.

"Calm down, Taz, calm down! It's okay! Come back Taz! Come back to me! It's Up! It's me Taz!" He took her face in his hands and tried to look into her eyes. But they were glazed over looking at something that only existed in the place where she was trapped.

Up got his feeble courage together. He then shut her screaming mouth and placed his lips on hers. She stopped trying to scream and froze. Up deepened the kiss and held Taz closer. Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed. Up broke away and looked at the tiny Hispanic woman in his arms. She looked so peaceful now. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. No longer where her eyes glassy orbs staring beyond the beyond. She looked straight at him. Taz's eyes filled with tears and she fell against him. Up held her close to him, so her head was nestled between his own cranium and his shoulder. He stroked her short hair as Taz cried into his shoulder. Up tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm here, I'm here…" He whispered. "You're okay, Tazzie. You're alright." Where ever she had been, she was back now. Taz was safe, tucked softly in Up's arms.

* * *

**This is a one-shot and will not be continued. Sorry. :/ **

**The author had turned off the writing light. You are now free to move about the cabin and review. :)**

_*'Tazzie' was a nickname her father gave her when she was little. It was the last thing he called Taz before he died in the battle at her quinceañera, thus making it a very touchy subject and a painful name._


End file.
